Many people store food, so that the food can be used for emergencies. Examples of emergencies include natural disaster, war, job loss, or any other situation that might make food difficult to obtain. Storing food may make a person feel more secure, knowing that he or she will not go hungry in the event that an emergency makes food unavailable. While food storage provides this measure of security, it also creates a risk: The food could spoil, or could be damaged, or could be stolen, thereby causing the person who stored the food to lose the money invested in the food. This risk may cause people to avoid storing food.